


First Impressions

by gghtml



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, I just wanted to write my idea of Bokuto's Family, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghtml/pseuds/gghtml
Summary: After dating for a year, Bokuto asks Kuroo to meet is family. The raven , of course panics, and is nervous to meet the Bokutos. A big surprise is waiting for him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	First Impressions

Bokuto and Kuroo had been dating for a year and 3 months. The couple had met on their first year of high school. They had met at the training camp and immediately clicked. At first both teenagers mistook their feelings for a simple friendship, which led to some awkward encounters in which both of them somewhat expressed their romantic feelings for each other but they weren’t quite explicit.

They managed to get together by their second year. With Kenma as his wingman, Kuroo managed to muster enough courage to confess to Bokuto during the yearly training camp. The raven was convinced he would confess the first day but he chickened out.

Kenma, frustrated at his best friend’s desperate pining, discussed the matter with Akaashi, who revealed that Bokuto was also pining quite harshly for Kuroo. With the knowledge of their mutual attraction, Akaashi somehow managed to persuade the owl looking player into confessing his feelings. Bokuto confessed to the raven on the last day and so they began dating.

Even though they lived in the same city, they were to be honest quite far from each other. The couple would spend any time they could together. The duo would go on dates on the weekends, attend each other’s games, chat during the day and just maximize their time spent together. They were so in love, any time they spent together it would pass by quickly. And if they weren’t together, they were thinking of each other.

And so, in the blink of an eye, the one-year mark came. They had spent their anniversary, at their last training camp, unfortunately. But the next week, they went out to a nicer restaurant than what they were used to. They also exchanged gifts. It was lovely.

It was three months later when they were walking down the streets, when an important matter came into one of their conversations.

The couple had just gone out of the movie theater. They were holding hands and walked towards a nearby shopping mall when Bokuto spoke up, “Hey babe?”

Kuroo hummed in acknowledgment as he looked around, making sure they were going towards the right direction.

“Last Monday, I was talking to my mom about you,” Bokuto started, “And she was very determined on getting to know more about you. I told her that maybe it would be best if she met you in person.”

Kuroo stopped walking, which caused Bokuto to stop too. The white haired one looked curiously at his partner before Kuroo spoke, “Your mom wants to meet me?!”

“Well of course she does! All I do is talk about you and volleyball. Oh! Also, my dad heard the conversation and said he wanted to meet you too. And then my mom suggested you meet the whole family,” The ace said confidently.

“Your whole family?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah! My parents, both of my sisters, and my dog!” Bokuto answered as he puffed his chest out.

“You didn’t tell me you had two sisters!” The raven asked in shock at the revelation of such vital information, “How did you forget to tell me! You know about my older sister.”

“I kinda just forgot to mention it,” Bokuto gave his iconic laugh as he leaned back.

“You just don’t forget this kind of stuff,” Kuroo muttered as they began to walk again.

“Well, you wanna meet them?” The owl looking boy asked.

“Of course, I want to meet them too!” Kuroo replied.

And so that’s how Kuroo Tetsuro found himself getting ready to meet his boyfriend’s family. It was week later on a Saturday. He was picking out an outfit to wear and he was definitely overthinking it.

Should he wear dress pants? No, that’s too formal.

What about a button up shirt? Would that be too much?

What about jeans and a t-shirt? No. That would be too casual, maybe it would give the impression that he didn’t care about meeting the family.

Kuroo definitely didn’t want that. He decided to call his best friend and see what kind of advice he would receive.

“What do you want?” Kenma asked in an annoyed tone.

“What a nice way to greet your best friend,” Kuroo teased.

“Sorry, I’m playing a game online with Shouyo,” the shorter of the two muttered.

“Ah, sorry for interrupting. Tell shorty I say hi,” The raven replied. Kenma had just begun dating Hinata, and they didn’t get to hang out that much since they were long distance. Kuroo did feel sorry to interrupt what he believed was date between them, so he decided to keep it short, “Just a quick question, what should I wear to meet Kou’s family?”

“Don’t know. Does it really matter?” The younger asked.

“You know it does! I know you wouldn’t meet shrimpy’s family in your regular sweatpants,” the older argued.

Kenma muttered something that Kuroo couldn’t really understand, and then gave his final piece of advice, “It’s quite cold outside, so just wear like some sweater and put on that long coat you have. Any jeans and any shoes should be fine, I think.”

“I’ll follow your advice,” Kuroo decided.

“Why do you even ask me? I have no fashion sense,” Kenma concluded.

“I knew you would help me out, that’s why! Thank you and enjoy your e-date with shrimpy,” Kuroo teased and before his friend could scold him, the raven hanged up.

And so Kuroo dressed as Kenma suggested. He wore a black sweater which was tucked into his light blue jeans. For his shoes, he chose a pair of black pair of boots he had bought recently. And to tie it all together, he put on a long black coat.

He planned on seeing Bokuto at the station closest to his house. As he walked towards the metro station, he made sure to buy a nice set of different chocolates. He chose one that was wrapped and had a decorative bow on it. Kuroo thought that presenting himself with no gift or offering would be extremely rude, and he was planning to do the absolute most to get the family to like him.

After his purchase, he went to station and quickly hopped on the metro. The ride was about 45 minutes and finally he got to his destined stop. As he got out of the metro, he scanned the place looking for his boyfriend. He easily spotted him and went towards him.

Bokuto was wearing black jeans that were torn at the knees. The sneakers he wore were black with yellow accents in a sporty style. And to finish his outfit, he had put on a hoodie that had the upper half of it in yellow, and the bottom half black.

The owl-looking man was watching something on his phone but soon he raised his head spotting his boyfriend getting out of the metro. Bokuto’s face immediately beamed up and he rushed to hug his boyfriend. Kuroo was almost tackled at the force of the hug, but the shorter of the two found it endearing.

“Babe, you came so formal!” Bokuto said as he took in what his boyfriend was wearing.

“Do I look bad?” Kuroo asked as he arranged his hair.

“I never said that! You look amazing!”

The couple started walking towards Bokuto’s home, they held hands as they walked. Kuroo was sweating nervously. He was mortified at what would happen once he got to his boyfriend’s house. This was much more nerve wrecking than any of their volleyball games or even their school tests. It seemed like the white-haired teen had noticed the other’s sweat.

“You nervous?” Bokuto asked as he squeezed the other’s hand reassuringly.

“Of course, I am!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“You don’t have to be.”

Kuroo remained silent.

“You know, I always talk about you to my family. And they already love you. I’ve told them how you are the most considerate person ever and how your smile is like the brightest thing in the universe and how you are so smart and how talented you are and- “

“Okay, I get it! You would be nervous if you met my parents too!”

“Well yeah, but I hope you told your family good things about me!”

“Of course, I have!”

“Then I’d have no reason to be nervous,” Bokuto smiled brightly and hugged Kuroo’s arm, “We are here.”

Kuroo stared at Bokuto’s home. It was a modern home. There was a small front yard that was enclosed by a concrete fence. The place was two stories high and had plenty of modern windows. The house was beautiful. The raven gulped nervously. Bokuto took out his keys from his pocket opening the gate and entering to the small porch.

Before the white-haired man opened the door, he looked at Kuroo and squeezed his shoulder. He smiled at him saying indirectly that everything would be fine. Bokuto opened the door, and Kuroo was surprised at the décor.

The kitchen, the living room and dining room were all in the same room. It was an open concept and it was lively. The furniture was modern and colorful, it screamed Bokuto which was quite endearing. It seemed like it ran in the family. From the kitchen he could see a man there, working on something.

“Oh! You must be Kuroo!” the man said walking closer to the couple.

The younger were taking off their shoes as the man got closer to them, he noticed he walked with a slight limp. Kuroo assumed this man was his boyfriend’s dad.

He had the same hairstyle as Bokuto but much shorter and it was only black. Another similarity he had with his son was the color of his eyes, they were the same beautiful hue of dark yellow. He had a pair of thin glasses on the bridge of his nose. The man wore a white turtleneck tucked into casual black pants with an apron in the front. He was also taller than his boyfriend by a few centimeters.

“A pleasure to meet you, the name’s Bokuto Saboru,” The oldest in the room greeted.

“The pleasure is mine, sir. I’m Kuroo Testurou,” The raven said as he bowed.

“No need to be so formal, young man! You are already part of the family. Kotarou won’t stop talking about anything you do,” Saboru teased but was quickly interrupted.

“Honey! Leave Kou and his boyfriend alone, don’t tease them!” A woman’s voice scolded.

The voice’s user came into the room from what looked to be the backyard door. She was way smaller than any of the men in the room, but still taller than average. She had white hair that looked like feathers and had the same black pattern as her son on her hair. Said hair was done in a low bun. Her eyes were an emerald green. The woman was wearing a midi skirt in a mustard tone with a black sweater on top. As she entered, a flash of fur came running towards Bokuto.

As the dog almost tackled the owl-looking teen, Kuroo noticed it was an akita. The dog wore a pattern bandana on his neck. He enthusiastically licked Bokuto’s hand as he petted him. Stranegly, Kotarou had talked more about his pet than his family. Testurou knew the dog’s name was Tofu, since her oldest sister loved the food and got to choose the name.

“Leave the boys alone,” She said as she approached the young boys, “Don’t mind Saboru, Kuroo-chan. I’m Bokuto Chinatsu.”

Kuroo nervously bowed. He noticed Chinatsu was eyeing him which caused him to roughly stiffen up.

“Kou, your boyfriend has such a great fashion sense! You should learn from him,” The woman said chuckling.

“Mom! I dress just fine!” Bokuto whined as he continued to pet tofu’s head, “Where are Kaoru and Kohaku?”

“Ah, Kohaku will come in like an hour and Kaoru is upstairs,” Saboru answered.

Kuroo recognized the names. After the revelation that Bokuto had to two sisters, his boyfriend had given him a small idea of each of the girls. He knew Kohaku was 28, making her the oldest child. The ace had also mentioned that she was married and had a young son. And for his other sister, he knew that she was 26 and worked as lawyer. But other than that, Bokuto hadn’t mentioned much about them.

“Kuroo-chan,” Bokuto’s father called him which caused the raven to halt his thoughts, “Do you have any allergies? I made dinner and I don’t want to have an accident.”

“I don’t, sir. No need to worry,” Kuroo rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The raven was surprised to feel a hand creep up his back and patted hi gently. It was Chinatasu she patted once again before she spoke, “Dear, there’s no need to address us so formally! You can call us our first names!”

Kuroo had to admit he was feeling a little better. So far, Bokuto’s parents seemed to really like him and they were pleasant to be around. The raven nodded and decided that he should loosen up in order to not only do a good impression but enjoy his time as well.

Chinatsu led them to the dining table. It was made of wood painted black and it looked shiny. They took their seats. Bokuto and Kuroo besides each other and the older couple in front of them. Tofu trailed behind them and laid down besides the table.

“You guys met at the volleyball training camp, right?” Saboru asked as he offered tea to his son and partner.

“We did,” Kuroo answered as he politely grabbed a cup.

“Oh, I remember having those back in the day,” The only woman sighed dreamily.

“Don’t mind me, but you played in high school?” Kuroo asked politely.

“I did! I’m the sole reason Kou got into volleyball. One day, Kou found my pictures and he immediately asked for us to go to a game. The next day he was asking us if he could sign up with a volleyball club.”

“I remember, at first he wanted to be a middle blocker like his mom. Then he saw an actual game and he was convinced wing spikers were the best thing in the world,” Saboru teased cheekily.

“That’s because they are!” Bokuto pouted.

His parents chuckled at their son. It was so friendly and welcoming. It made Kuroo remember his family. He begun to think about how it would be to introduce his family to Bokuto. The raven knew it would be this pleasant. Not only would it be pain in the ass to make both of his parents see each other again, but both of them were quiet people. This made Kuroo sad.

This sadness was definitely perceived by Bokuto, who squeezed his hand under the table. This made Kuroo straighten up and stop thinking such negative thoughts.

“Looks like Kaoru finally decided to come down,” Saboru said as he let out a hearty laugh.

Kuroo looked up towards the stairs and saw a figure come down. It was a young woman, she looked about the same height as Chinatsu. She was wearing a blazer and work pants combo in a grey tone with a black turtleneck that matched the tone of her loafers. A silver chain adorned her neck and she wore a pair of earrings in the same tone. Her hair was swept back in a spiky manner, the tips of each spike were frosted in white while the rest was black. Said spikes were symmetrical, except for one at the top which stood towards the right. Unlike what Kuroo had seen of the Bokuto household, she had a much more serious expression.

“Sorry, I got a call about some issues that came up at work. I was able to fix it through the phone though,” Kaoru said as she went down the stairs. She quickly walked towards her brother and squeezed him in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you had the chance to come, sis! This is Kuroo, my boyfriend,” Kotarou said as he motioned towards the raven.

“I know, every time we see each other or get the chance to call, you tell me how great he is,” Kaoru said in a serious voice.

The couple in question blushed to the most saturated hue of pink in existence.

“Kaoru!” Chinatsu whined and pinched her daughter’s cheek, “You are just like your father, leave them alone!”

“Anyway, nice to meet you Kuroo-kun,” Bokuto’s sister introduced herself. Kuroo had to admit he was a little bit intimidated by her. Unlike his boyfriend’s parents, the girl had a bit of a resting bitch face and didn’t look friendly. From this distance, he was able to see her eyes’ color resembled her father’s more.

Kaoru took a seat besides Bokuto, which made Kuroo sigh in relief.

“So, you are a third year, what do you plan to do when you finish high school?” the young woman asked as she served herself a cup of tea.

“Kao, you ask things as if it was a trial. Could you turn off your work mentality?” Saboru laughed leaning his head back.

“I am planning on studying economics,” The middle blocker said in a quiet voice.

Bokuto’s sister nodded in what seemed to be in approval and she seemed to relax.

“You worry so much about me, sis!” Bokuto teased as he hugged his sister with one arm. Kaoru gave a small smile and pinched his brother’s arm. Kuroo was amused by the interaction.

“Kuroo-kun, what position do you play?” Chinatsu asked.

“Middle blocker,” The raven replied.

“Ooooh! That’s nice, Bokuto also told me you are the captain, aren’t you?” Chinatsu’s husband continued.

“I am,” Kuroo replied truthfully.

“So, a leader, I bet he is a better captain than you,” Kao said as she looked at Bokuto and then looked at Kuroo, “I like you, you have my approval.”

“Eh?” Kuroo said in surprise.

“Don’t mind her,” Saboru explained, “Even though she’s the middle child, she acts like the oldest.”

“That’s because Kohaku won’t act like an adult no matter her age,” The young woman argued.

“Let me start serving dinner!” Chinatsu said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“Kaoru-san,” Kuroo called her tentatively, “Where do you work at?”

“I’m a lawyer at a firm, I’m the only one out of the three who has a regular job,” said woman replied.

Kuroo looked at his boyfriend in confusion, Bokuto quickly explained him, “My oldest sis is a professional taekwondo athlete, she has gone to the Olympics once actually.”

“Speak of the devil,” Kaoru sighed.

“Kouuuu-chan! Kao-channnnnn!” A new squeaky voice interrupted. A flash of a person came quicky into where the table was at. Said person came and hugged the pair of siblings from the behind.

Kuroo assumed this was Kohaku. She had longer white hair, the tips folded up at the end. Her hair had a slow fade into black. In her sideburns, there were two long pieces that also slowly faded to black. She had it up in a half bun. Her eyes were shiny and bright just like her younger brother’s. She wore a light blue coat with a white sweater underneath. She had a short black skirt with tights underneath. And Kuroo just noticed that she wore a baby carrier with a small kid on it.

Tofu yipped in excitement as he saw more people in the house.

“Sis! You’re gonna squeeze Ryota!” Bokuto whined.

“Oh, are you Kou’s boyfriend?” Kohaku stared at Kuroo with her piercing eyes.

“I am,” Kuroo stuttered.

“Aren’t you a handsome man!” The oldest sibling whistled as she looked at the other in appreciation, “I’m Kohaku and this is Ryota. My husband wasn’t able to come meet you but he says he likes you from what Kou has told him.”

“That’s totally okay!” Kuroo replied.

“Kohaku,” Saboru called her oldest daughter, “Bring Ryota here, I want to see my grandson.”

Said daughter walked happily to her parent and handed her baby. Saboru took him into his arms and quickly rocked him to make him happy. The baby started gurgling, Kuroo had to admit he was touched by the scene.

“Haku! You are here,” Chinatsu said as she came out of the kitchen bringing various different pots on the table. The daughter quickly helped her mother set the food. After that, they sat all down. The family started serving themselves their food, and dug in. Kuroo waited patiently for everyone to serve themselves, so he could do it after.

“Kohaku-san,” Kuroo said as he served himself some of the hotpot that was served, “Bokuto told me that you are a professional athlete.”

“I am!” The woman smiled widely, “But I’m currently taking a break because of my baby.”

Kuroo was surprised at hearing about her career. Bokuto was so secretive about his family when it was this welcoming, warm and interesting. Kuroo was feeling way more welcomed here, than in his own.

“You are going to go back in a couple of weeks though,” Chinatsu said a she took a bite out of her plate.

“I am, Ryota’s going to be one year old and I feel like I’m ready to go back,” The oldest daughter said as she looked at her baby lovingly, “Dad, you sure you’ll be able to take care of him?”

“I raised of all of you three while your mom worked, I’ll be able to take care of one more,” Saboru proudly stated.

Kuroo ate his food watching the dynamics unfold. He was surprised to hear the small details about their lives. Bokuto looked happy to have his boyfriend there with him. Kuroo was glad they had come together.

The raven remembered he had brought a small gift and quickly went to grab it. He gave to his boyfriend’s mother. Kuroo rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

“Oh! You are so sweet, there was no need for you to do this,” Chinatsu pinched the boy’s cheek in gratitude.

“Kou, you better not let him go. This guy’s a keeper,” Kohaku proclaimed.

“Yeah, better than the first meeting with your husband,” Kaoru replied in a playful matter. This caused the other sister to gasp in indignation and swat her sister’s arm, “Haru literally throwed up in the kitchen!”

Kuroo was shocked to find out this information. He was glad he was able to make a better impression than Kohaku’s husband.

“Kuroo-kun,” Saboru called, “Were will you be studying?”

“I plan to study here in Tokyo,” the boyfriend replied.

“Oh, that means your relationship will be long distance,” Chinatsu said surprised and a little worried.

“I know, Bokuto will be leaving to Osaka in order to play in the Black Jackals team,” The raven answered truthfully, “I am willing to maintain the relationship despite the situation. My love for him is way stronger than the distance.”

Kohaku dramatically threw her head back and clutched her chest, touched by the gesture. Kaoru seemed to be pleased by the answer, Chinatsu smiled warmly and lastly Saboru took his glasses off. The father started letting out small tears. Kuroo immediately panicked and started to ask if he was okay.

“It’s just that,” The oldest man said as he sniffled, “I am so glad you got such an amazing boyfriend, Kou. That’s all I ever wanted for you guys to get in a relationship.”

Chinatsu gave his husband a hanker chief and patted his back reassuringly. Ryota was passed back to his mother.

Kuroo looked back at his boyfriend, who was in the same state than his father.

“Why are you crying?!” Kuroo asked worriedly to his boyfriend as he sat back besides him.

“It’s just hearing you say it again makes my heart melt,” Bokuto said as he sobbed.

“You’re still such a crybaby, just like our dad,” Kohaku teased.

“Like you’re one to talk,”Kaoru replied.

The rest of the meal continued it a friendly banter and after it they sat in the living room just to chat. Bokuto, Kohaku and Ryota were sitting in the carpet. The two siblings were playing with the baby and Tetsuro found it adorable.

Kuroo was in the couch, on his right Bokuto’s parents were seated and of his left was Tofu who was curled up. Kaoru was out in the backyard attending a phone call.

“Kuroo-kun, you want me to show you some pictures of baby Kotarou?” Saboru asked. Kuroo enthusiastically nodded. He hadn’t had the chance to see the others baby pictures so he was excited. The older man was going to stand but his wife quickly stopped him. Chinatsu quickly went for their albums.

The raven stared at Saboru’s leg, he had noticed the limping and was quite curious about it, he didn’t plan to ask though, that would be rude. But it seemed like the other noticed his slight stare.

“Ah, I got in an accident when I was 27,” The man with glasses explained, “I was in a wheelchair for a while and then I managed to walk again.”

“I’m sorry, it was rude for me to stare,” Kuroo apologized.

“Nah, I get it all the time. I’ll let it slide cause I like you and Kou loves you,” Saboru winked.

Chinatsu sat back in the couch and passed the album to her husband. Kuroo leaned in to see the full glory of Bokuto’s baby pictures. The first on he saw was one of him at probably like 3 months old, with his sisters besides him sitting on the floor. Both girls looked quite old, and before he could ask Chinatsu seemed to comprehend what he would ask.

“Kohaku was 10 at the time Kou was born and Kaoru was 8,” The woman replied.

“They were excited to have another boy in the house,” Saboru chuckled.

The man changed the page and Tetsurou was met with some of the cutest pictures in existence. It was a whole page filled with Bokuto’s pictures as a toddler. In one of them, he was wearing an owl costume. In another one he was covered in paint with Kohaku standing beside him, covered in paint just as much as her younger brother. He looked at one in which Kaoru was reading a book towards her younger brother. There were plenty of pictures that he wanted to gush about.

He continued to flip through it with his boyfriends’ parents commenting the context of the images and giving their own commentary about their children.

“Kohaku may be the oldest, but she would always play with Kou and get in trouble with him! Poor Kaoru was always the responsible,” Chinatsu commented as she laughed.

“You’re showing him the albums?!” Bokuto asked as he looked towards the ones sitting in the couch. Ryota seemed sad to see the older stop playing with him, so the teenager quickly pretended to keep playing with him.

“I am, young man. Kuroo-kun deserves to see how much of trouble maker you were,” Saboru scolded playfully.

“He still is,” Kuroo continued. Bokuto gasped in indignation and the whole room exploded into laughter.

“Props to you for handling him,” Kaoru replied as she approached them, she tried to keep herself from laughing her lungs out, “He was a lot of work.”

“Oh, he really was! He would always get moody once in a while and refuse to talk to us!” Kohaku supplied.

Bokuto pouted. Kuroo quickly slid down to the floor, sitting beside his lover. He squeezed his hand and whispered,

“You know I love you no matter what.”

Bokuto instantly perked up and smiled widely. Eventually they had settled for playing a board game. They were playing a long game of monopoly. Chinatsu was in the lead, closely followed by her youngest child. Kohaku had excused herself since she was putting the child to sleep. After a while, Kuroo excused himself to the bathroom.

When the raven came out, he was met with Kohaku. The older kindly smiled and before they both headed towards where the game was being held, she stopped him.

“You know Kuroo-kun,” The white-haired woman spoke, “when Kou said he had a boyfriend, my sister and I couldn’t help but be worried. Not only is he the youngest but he is very naïve. We worried that he would be put in a dangerous relationship.”

The older took a pause before she continued, “But you seem to treat him like your world. I’m so happy to see you know his little quirks and attitudes. Thank you.”

“I treat him like my world, because he is,” Kuroo replied honestly with a heavy blush adorning his cheeks.

“I can tell,” Kohaku smiled brightly and the pair made their way into the living room.

They spent the rest of their rendezvous chatting as they played even more board games. Turns out that the three siblings were extremely competitive when it came to board games. It was a little wild and loud, at first it made Kuroo extremely nervous but as he saw their parents calmly look at them, he was assured that this was a regular thing back when they were kids. They had a fun time.

After a while, Kuroo had to excuse himself, since he had to go back home.

“Kuroo-kun!” Chinatsu said as the raven took his coat and started tying his shoes, “You should come more often! You are always welcomed.”

“Thank you, Chinatsu-san. I’ll ask Bokuto when I can come,” The raven replied.

“Don’t worry about it,” Saboru chirped as he made his way to the entry where the others were, “You can come even without Bokuto.”

“You guys liked him that much?” Bokuto said proudly.

“We did. You have a really nice boyfriend Kou,” Saboru replied honestly.

“Good luck on Nationals!” Kohaku shouted from the couch, “I’ll make sure to see them!”

“It was nice meeting you, Kuroo,” Kaoru said as she waved.

They all said their goodbyes and the couple left. It was dark outside so Bokuto, being the gentleman that he is, accompanied his boyfriend to the station.

“How was it?” Bokuto asked him in a hushed voice.

“They were lovely, Bo,” Kuroo said as he hugged his boyfriend sideways, “They were so nice to me. I loved it.”

The ace sighed in relief, “I thought this could all go wrong! Like what if they made me chose between you and them! I can’t choose!”

There was a pause before the white-haired teen spoke again, “Okay I’d probably choose you over them.”

“You would?!”

“Of course, I would! I love you so much babe!”

“I love you more!”

They reached the station and so the couple shared a parting kiss and hug. Kuroo took the train and sat down in one of the seats, he stared at the window and thought to himself about his day. It was amazing, the Bokuto family couldn’t have been more welcoming. He felt so comfortable in their presence and they were really kind.

This made the raven wondered how it would be for his boyfriend to meet his family.

He didn’t want to open that can of worms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I did a little doodle of the Bokuto family, if someone would like to see it I coud post it if I do a next chapter. I'm planning on writing a second chapter, in which Bokuto meets Kuroo's family. If you'd like to see it , please let me know! I hope you all enjoyed :D


End file.
